This invention relates to a device for reducing the swelling of hemorrhoidal tissues. This invention also relates to an associated method for reducing the swelling of hemorrhoidal tissues.
Hemorrhoids are a common malady which causes substantial pain and suffering to millions of people. The best conventional treatment for this affliction is a soaking of the hemorrhoidal tissues in a hypertonic bath, such as a solution of epsom salts. However, this treatment is not especially convenient for obvious reasons. A need exists for a more convenient and yet effective treatment for hemorrhoids.